How Tasty Was My Little Englishman?
by Bakurasplaymate
Summary: Demons rule the earth after their victory over the heavens. They pillage, maim, and take what they please. Bakura rules over this onslaught with an iron fist with his second in command. However, once something of true value is put up for grabs, tensions rise as they fight for control over a little Englishman. Tendershipping Euroshipping. Warning! Yaoi infused.
1. When Heaven Fell

**Hey! BPM here! I just wanted to say that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I also wanted to say that if I offend anyone with strong religious beliefs, I'm sorry in advance. Also, if you are expecting a change of heart in here, don't. Demons don't become mushy over night, not in my story anyway xP Well, I hope you enjoy!**

**Summary:** Demons rule the earth after their victory over the heavens. They pillage, they maim, and they take what they please. Bakura rules over this onslaught with an iron fist with his second in command. However, once something of true value is put up for grabs, tensions rise as they fight for control over a little Englishman. No soft stuff here. Tendershipping Euroshipping. This is a yaoi fanfic, if you don't enjoy, then don't read.

* * *

The world has crumbled. Buildings have fallen, streets have been destroyed and the sky has turned into a permanent blanket of darkness since Hell's Legion of Lucifer had triumphed over the Heavenly Battalion of Christ. Throughout the years the war seemed to have no end in sight, that was until the Overlord took command. He believed that Hell's military tactics were weak. They were beasts! It was time they fought like it. The Overlord called off all organized strategies in favor of new ferocious, erratic attacks.

The Messengers of God never saw them coming.

The lands were now covered in corpses. The once heroic angels that helped to protect the word of God and defend the lives of the innocent were now in flames as the demons torched all that was left of what was once good, and holy. They took great pleasure in watching the wings burn; this was mainly because when the fire met with the feathers, the most beautiful shades and hues erupted. It was truly a sight. Although the sight was pleasing, the smells of burning flesh were what pushed the demons off the edge. They were creatures of the underworld and had spent their lives surrounded by sulfur and brimstone, but this new intoxicating smell of their enemies catching flame was exotic.

As the lower ranking demons spread their leathery wings to patrol across the land, the Overlord sat on his throne, smirking. The Overlord was a sight to behold, but no one ever wanted to behold it for the villagers new what was to follow. His alabaster hair stuck out in sporadic angles and fell past his shoulders as his bangs draped over his face. His face was fierce with no trace of the stress from the Eternal War. As he sat his long, slim body relaxed for he had nothing to fret about, not anymore. His fangs peaked out from under his lips and his eyes glowed with the most hypnotic shade of burgundy as one of his human slaves danced for him. His eyes followed her as she curved in a rhythmic motion in hopes that she would please the satanic overlord and in turn, he would spare her life at least for another day. As he watched her, he took notice of her anxiety. He new what she feared and it was the trepidation that pleased him. He loved to see the weak squirm under his all power gaze.

Next to the Overlord sat his Right Hand. The General was also known for his cold demeanor, however where the Overlord would partake in the enjoyment of slaughtering his enemies, the General shown no emotion, his face mocking the stillness of stone save for his occasional smirk when the mortals begged. He found it hilarious. He had short brunet hair and the most piercing shade of Egyptian blue eyes. Rumor had it that his eyes could look into the very soul of his prey and bring forth their deepest terrors. One of the enemy angels tried to rid this threat by attempting to slay the powerful General. The demon received an everlasting scar over his right eye, the angel was obliterated. The still demon's build was similar to that of the Overlord, however he was slightly taller and more muscular. This helped in terrifying his enemies and gave him an advantage in overpowering human captives for his superior. He lived to please his king.

The young woman continued to dance as the ruler watched with hungry eyes. The twists and turns of her body were tempting the hellish king like a cat and a dangling thread, and he was ready to pounce. He slowly rose from his skull throne, applauding the young lady as his court followed suit. The young woman stopped dancing and quickly bowed to her captor.

"You are a marvelous dancer, human. I wonder what else you can do." He said as she looked at him, petrified on the spot. Her eyes grew wide as she wondered what the meaning was behind his words. The demon lord raised his hand, and beckoned for her to take place in front of him. She made her way slowly, nearly tripping over her own feet until she was under the wicked stare of her captor. He grinned.

"You really are beautiful," he said as he brought his hand to the trembling girls cheek, "I bet you taste as good as you look." His sharpened claws quickly scored her face and she shrieked. Survival took over as she tried to run. Sadly a mere human has no chance against the swiftness of a demon. He grabbed her arm and with a sickening crack she went down as the king sunk his teeth into her warm flesh. Bleeding and broken the young women screamed for help, but her cries went unheard by caring ears, for in the castle of the Demon Overlord, there is no mercy for the good. All acts of kindness never went unpunished, as the only law was that of what Lucifer had put in place.

The girl went quiet, blood pooled around her as her pulse slowed and quickly diminished. The white haired king raised his head in pure ecstasy, blood falling from the corners of his mouth, his deep red eyes heavy lidded as he regained control of himself. He looked around at his court with an evil smile as he stood and went back to his throne. As he sat down the General turned his head as leaned in as close as he could to the demon ruler.

"Master Bakura, if you keeping feasting on your slaves there wont be any left to entertain yourself or the court."

"That is a risk I am willing to take. I have waited for years to taste the blood of the living and now that no one is there to stop me, I will drink my fill." He started to laugh manically.

"My Lord, at your rate of consumption, there wont be any humans left."

"Now, now. There is no need to exaggerate, Seto. There are plenty of humans in this world and each and every one of them is under my command. They are cowering, too petrified ever since I slayed their only protector." Bakura looked up to his trophy. It was placed above his throne, a single set of angel wings, in between them, facing down, was a silver handled sword with a blue tinted blade. The detailing on this handle included an elaborate engraving of a dragon with sapphire eyes. The dragon was facing upward as if flying towards the light of heaven. This was a symbol of power and acceptance. The dragon, a powerful creature flying to the warmth of heaven, asking to be accepted by the light of God, it made the Overlord sick. The owner of this particular sword and wings had been the biggest thorn in Bakura's side.

The archangel Atem was the most powerful figure in the Heavenly Battalion of Christ. He was tall, slender, his eyes where full of confidence, yet soft to promote a sense of welcoming to all. He was kind and willing to give up his own life to protect the innocence of the human race. It was Bakura's sheer pleasure to annihilate this angelic nuisance. He ripped the wings off Atem's bloodied back once he was caught. His screams where music to the Overlord's ears and he felt the heartbeat of his enemy fade and extinguish. It was a day Bakura will treasure for the rest of his immortal life.

"With the angels gone and heaven destroyed, these mortals have nothing to look forward to after death. They are slowly starting to realize that this is their life, and when they die, they will continue to serve Lucifer in Hell." His sharpened teeth glowed in the light of the crimson moon and he grinned at the thought of the tragic fate of the mortals.

"Agreed, Master Bakura. But now with the battle won, we need to plan ahead. What would you like me to focus on next?" Blue eyes stared emptily at his king sat and pondered.

"I require a new slave. After that, I want you to finish the plans for the construction of our temple for Lucifer. We need to recruit workers to get the construction under way and if they refuse, kill them. There is no room for those who refuse the will of Lucifer." Bakura sat with his leg propped up on the arm of his throne. The Temple of Lucifer would be Bakura's crown jewel of his reign. The image of this immaculate cathedral had been in his head since he was crowned king and it would be the ultimate tribute to the dark one, the one who bestowed upon Bakura his wretched powers. In Bakura's mind, it was the least he could do.

"Considered it done, Your Majesty. I'll leave at once to pick your new slave and while I'm at it I'll recruit a few workers for the building process. The plans have been completed and the resources have been collected. Depending on how many mortals we capture, the temple will be up before you know it."

"I knew I could count on you, Seto. Out of all the years you have served me, not once have you disappointed me. Let's just hope that streak continues."

"You have nothing to worry about." With that, Seto bowed to his superior and briskly walked out of the grand throne room were Bakura stood, his gaze on his most valued trophy.

Seto's steps were deafening as he stormed down the halls of the vast castle, making his way to the soldiers' quarters. Once there he kicked the door open, capturing every last soldiers' attention. Instantaneously they rose, their eyes on Seto, awaiting his orders.

"I want all of you to grab your horses. Our Overlord wants us to see to it that we have workers for the construction of the temple. If they refuse, kill them." The soldiers grinned and laughed amongst themselves. This was going to be a fun task after all.

"Let's go." With that the room burst into a sea of excitement as the soldiers hoot and hollered, grabbing their swords and arrows, and running to the stables to grab their horses. Seto watched with stone cold eyes as the demons prepped for the nights work. Tonight, there will be blood for demons don't ask, they take. The weak will be butchered, the heretics will be made example of, and the city will be burned, all in the name of Lucifer.

Seto smirked. For the name of Lucifer? He had seen the fallen angel and to be honest, he wasn't impressed. Seto always wondered why Bakura never claimed all control. The King was the strongest, the most destructive, and the most bloodthirsty. He believed that Bakura was brainwashed into doing a weak demon's bidding. Either way, it wasn't Lucifer that Seto was afraid of. If you insult the name of the dark one, you must answer to the Overlord, and that wasn't something that Seto had desire to partake in.

Being pulled from his thoughts by the anxious shouts of his followers, Seto picked up his sword, mounted his horse, and led the reckless demons into the cold, red filled night.

* * *

**Hey everyone! It's been ages since I wrote a fanfic I fear I'm a tad rusty. Either way I hope you liked the first chapter at least. It gets better I promise. I have so much in store! So many characters to introduce! Anyway, reviews are welcomed. Like I said, it's been a while since I last wrote a fanfic so criticism is welcomed. See you next chapter!**


	2. The Most Intriguing Angel That Wasn't

**Hey everyone! BPM here. So here is chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy. I know that this story is on a bit of a slow start, but it will pick up, I promise. I can't wait to get started on the next chapter, still more characters to introduce! _ As always, I don't own Yu-G-Oh!**

* * *

Seto rode throughout the streets of the unfortunate village while his men laid waste to everything that stood in their way. His mighty steed took a long, leisurely pace as Seto's wondering eyes searched for whom would become the Overlord's next play toy. With every passing house Seto's voiced boomed, causing frightened villagers to come running from their houses, to not anger the statuesque demon. As the lowly mortals lined up, Seto was first to examine the lot, to see if there were any potential time wasters for his king. If there weren't any, then Seto's men would take over. So far they have recruited over one hundred men for the job of building the temple. Seto could only wish he has as much luck. Each and every household they have crossed had pathetic humans inside. They were average, disgusting, and worthless. Although Bakura's philosophy was a slave was a slave, Seto wanted to find at least one human that his king could enjoy for more than one day.

They had been riding for most of the night and half of the village was up in flames. Seto looked at their haul and although he failed to find a suitable slave for his king, he was willing to call it quits for the night. It was apparent that his men were starting to get distracted, killing more citizens than they were recruiting. He decided to call it a night.

"Alright men, it's time we headed back to the castle. I believe that we have gotten a fair amount for the night. We will continue the search tomorrow when the moon is new." His men nodded and grunted their compliance as they all mounted their horses. The humans that they had captured were huddled in a group, chained and scared of what was to come. Most were bruised after taking a beating from the ruthless demons while others were lucky enough to bypass the cruelty. These men dragged their feet to the direction of the castle, passing piles of burning wood that was once their homes. They had nothing left for them here, and what awaited them at the castle would be their demise.

Seto decided to take a position in the back of the group just in case one of the new workers decided to run off. After an uneventful evening he was almost hoping for one of the weaklings to try and flee. His horse could catch up to anything that tried to outrun it, and then with its mighty hooves, trample and mutilate whatever decided to run. Seto took great pride in his horse for it was the strongest, and the fastest, even better than Bakura's horse. Just don't tell the king that.

As Seto lingered in his thoughts, a rustle snapped him back into reality. His piercing eyes scanned hungrily over the field as his horse came to a stop. Once Seto was still, his men also stopped in their tracks, looking curiously as to what made their almighty leader stop.

Then… there it was again. The noise was quiet, but not quiet enough to be an animal. It was clumsy. The General raised his head and inhaled through his noes. He lowered his head and smiled devilishly.

"Move along men. We'll converge back at the castle. There is just a loose end I need to tie up." The men nodded and started moving. It wasn't until the party was out of sight before Seto climbed off of his horse. Lifting his head and inhaling deeply, he needed to find the source of that scent. It was so innocent and full of life, with a hint of vanilla? That could only be the scent of an angel. But that couldn't be. The Overlord made sure that every angel was slaughtered so there would be no chance of a future threat. As far as they were concerned, they had succeeded in their onslaught, but here the scent was, clear as day. He paused, focusing on where the trail was leading him, until.

"Ahhh… there you are." And with a flash his mighty wings erupted from his back. His wings were white and leathery that shown brilliantly in the moonlight. They also held a wingspan of fifteen feet and they were powerful. They were just as deadly as they were beautiful. He kicked off of the earth and saw it, the rustle of bushes. Whatever was in those bushes, it knew that the demon was hunting for it, and that he was hot on its trail. The moving of the bushes shot off in one direction and the demon took chase. With a gust of wind, the almighty demon dove and pinned the helpless being to the ground.

His teeth were bared, his eyes wide with the thrill of the chase and the anticipation of uncovering what his catch was. However, all of that seemed to disappear as he looked at what was pined underneath him.

It was a boy. By the looks of it, he was seventeen years of age. His hair was long and shown white under the light of the moon. His eyes were wide with paralyzing fear and looked of melted chocolate. His skin was soft, pale and his body was thin, trembling under the weight of the demon that restrained him. Seto's eyes narrowed at the panicked boy.

"Did you really think you could get away from me?" The boy shook harder now, unable to speak.

"That's what I thought." Seto got up and grabbed the boy by the neck, lifting him into the air. With one swing of his arm, he clawed the boy's shift clean off. The young one was then thrown, hard, back on the ground, face first so that Seto could see the outline of the angel's wings. Seto stood, taken aback for a short moment. There were no outlines. Impossible, every angel had an outline of their wings on their back. The angels also smelt of cleanliness, innocence, and a little extra something. It was this something that helped the angels mate. Seto personally thought it was repulsing and useless. If you want to mate, take whomever you please.

Needless to say, Seto was slightly confused. He had the scents right, but with no wings and the lack of a fight, this boy couldn't possibly be an angel. Well, if that was the case, then this boy might be the thing that could keep the Overlord interested long enough so that there would be no complaining on Bakura's end and Seto could focus more on the completion of the temple. It was perfect.

"Well boy, consider this your lucky day. Not only am I not going to kill you, I am taking you to the castle to have an audience with the King." This statement jarred the boy from his silence.

"I can't go there! I'll be dead for sure!" The small albino spoke softly, yet his words were full of panic. Seto picked up on it instantly but was infuriated that a meager mortal denied his orders. Sapphire eyes narrowed dangerously at the weak being lying on the ground in front of him. Seto didn't take well to defiance.

"Did you just deny an order from a high ranking demon? From me, Seto Kaiba, the General of Hell's Legion of Lucifer?" His voice was calm, and that was what unnerved the boy. He knew who Seto was; he knew the power he held. He also knew that he might as well have signed his own death warrant. The young boy couldn't escape the ever-watching stare of the man in front of him.

"I-I meant no Disrespect. Please spare me My Lord. " He pulled himself off of the ground and bowed to the demon, still shaking. He didn't stand for long as a sharp pain made it's way up the side of the boy's head. Hitting the ground, hard, the boy placed his hands over the now throbbing area as tears fell from his eyes as he whimpered. Seto smirked as he lowered his hand, eyes a blaze.

"Let's hope this will teach you not to speak unless told to. Now, as I was saying. I'm taking you back with me to the castle. Once there you will be the King's new personal slave. You will do what he wants, when he wants and if you so much as speak out of turn, well, I'm sure you have an idea on what the consequences are." She small boy nodded in compliance, too terrified to speak, afraid of what would happen if he did. Tears still flowed from his eyes and he averted his gaze from Kaiba.

'_Good," _Seto thought, '_at least he's a fast learner. Let's get this over with._'

The General made a loud whistling noise and in an instant his mighty steed was there at his side. The boy was pulled by the nape of his neck and thrown onto the back of Seto's horse. There was a yelp that came from the mouth of the unfortunate boy who was being taken away from everything he once knew. As the horse galloped, the boy shed tears. The left side of his face stung from the attack of his captor, he was being taken to the castle where no one had ever made it out alive, and as his home started to shrink off into the distance, he realized that his fate had been sealed.

**At the castle**

Bakura stood on the balcony made of majestic marble overlooking his newly acquired kingdom. The dawn was coming and he'd been up all night. He took in the night's air with a long, drawn out inhale, tasting the ashes of the village with the scent of rotting corpses. It was his Wonderland, he was the King of Hearts and it was going to be off with the mortals' heads.

The sun started to peak off in the distance as Bakura closed his thick crimson drapes. If there was one thing that he hated most, it was the warmth of the sunlight. It reminded him of the now extinct enemy, however it seemed that the sun mocked him, reminding him of Atem's last words.

"_You will never rid of us, Bakura. For when the darkness weakens, the light will shine through. Your victory is only temporary, just like the night skies you dwell under. The sun will always rise._"

That sentence had once haunted the Overlord, and the rising sun was a constant reminder that what Atem said might possibly be true. It was due to this fear that Bakura had every demon seek and destroy all angels, to crush any of their remaining forces. If what Atem said was a threat, it was now an empty one.

The platinum haired king made his way down the stretching hallways, all of which where decorated in portraits of past military leaders, high officials, and ending with a portrayal of Lucifer himself. Long drapes blocked every window, refusing to let even the smallest glint of light penetrate inside the fortress. There were statues of satanic creatures of all sorts that acted as watchmen for the castle walkways, the king found them quite becoming.

As Bakura made his way towards his chambers he was interrupted by one of his guards.

"Your Majesty. General Seto Kaiba has made his way back and requests and audience with you." The king looked at his guard and rolled his eyes with a sneer.

"Very well." The guard saluted his king and went on his way as the demon king made his way to the throne room.

Inside Seto was waiting for him. As Bakura entered, Seto rose to his feet and bowed.

"This better be worth my while, Seto. The sun is rising and I'm exhausted."

"I believe that you will be glad you came down. Upon my quest to find you a suitable slave, I have uncovered quite a little treasure." Bakura's eyes rose in inquiry.

"Is that so? Well then, I think I will be the judge of that."

Seto clapped, signaling for the guards to bring forth his prize that he had claimed for his king. Two muscular demons came storming into the throne room, in between them was a body being help up and dragged by the arms. On his head was a cloth bag to conceal the features until the time was right. It was plain to see that the body was of a young boy, a small, terrified young boy. Bakura smirked.

"A boy? For this kind of work? Well, this is certainly different, Seto. But why the…" He paused. That smell. He knew that smell. But it couldn't be! He had them all killed! Atem's words played in his head and within an instant his fangs were bared and his eyes glowed red.

"What is the meaning of this, Seto?! Where did you find him, and how did he remain undetected for so long?!"

"Your Highness, I too thought this was an angel at first, but upon further inspection the results came up negative. He is indeed a human, I assure you." Bakura looked flabbergasted.

"Only the enemies have this type of scent. I have lived for hundreds of years and not once have I come across a human that smelt like this." He made his way slowly up to the covered boy. Cautiously, his hand rose as he removed the cloth that sheltered the younger one's face from view. White hair fell like feathers over the boy's soft, delectate face. Wide chocolate eyes open slowly as they focused on the owner of the castle. Burgundy met mahogany as the demon king's features twisted into a look of pure distrust.

"State your name and race." The boy looked up shocked, and scared.

"M-my name is R-Ryou, and I am h-human." Bakura snickered.

"Of course you are. You just happen to have similar features and the scent of an angel. Let me ask you, do you know what the punishment is for angels posing as humans?" Bakura didn't give the young one a chance to respond.

"It's decapitation. And once the head comes off, the wings are pulled and mounted on the city gates as their heads and bodies are used as fuel for my fireplace. Now I ask you one more time, little one. State your race." His eyes were ferocious and little Ryou couldn't stop shaking. He had no idea what was going on. All that he remembered was taking a walk to get some water for his family, and the next thing hew knew, the demons came in, burned down the village, kidnapped him, and now he was being accused of being an angel.

"Y-your Highness, I swear to you, I am not an angel! I am human!" Bakura had heard enough and with a mighty kick, knocked the air out of the boy. Ryou laid there, arms covering his midsection as he gasped for air as tears cascaded down his cheeks. The moan of agony that was released from his slave's mouth was intoxicating and Bakura found an evil grin forming on his handsome features. The lack of defiance, the absence of drive to stand up for himself, he truly was a faint of heart. He could be easily taken over and controlled; it would be a simple task to break this boy. Little Ryou intrigued the king, if he was human, then there was something special about him and it was up to Bakura to figure out what it was, and take it all for himself.

"Alright then, if that's the case, welcome to my home, and your prison. You will not leave this place. You will come when called, do as I command, and if you don't, I'll kill you. However, if you are a good little boy, I promise I wont inflict _too_ much damage on you… Of course, I never really was a man of my word." He grinned his Cheshire grin and looked at the whimpering boy that lay on the ground before him. He was going to have a blast, and he could hardly wait to sink his teeth into that milky white skin. Nonetheless, first things first. These peasant clothes needed to go; he needed something a little more, revealing. Something that expressed ownership. He motioned for two of his other human slaves and they came running.

"Ah! Good. Take him upstairs and ready him. It is getting late and I would like a companion for the night." The two slaves nodded silently and helped the small boy up off of the floor and took him out of the king's sight. He turned to his next in command.

"Seto, good job on the find. He's weak, feeble, and yet looks absolutely delicious. His innocence radiates off of him and I can't wait to tear at it. Unfortunately I still am weary about the scent." Seto agreed.

"I wish to look into the matter further. If he isn't the enemy, then I believe that we have discovered something else entirely."

"Do you think we have something to worry about?"

"With him? No. He can barely speak in the presence of a demon, Your Highness. If there is a smallest hint of a threat, I'm sure you'll stomp it out before he even realizes it's there." Bakura shook his head in agreement.

"Good. Well, if you'll excuse me, I shall retire to my chambers. I have a brand new toy that I am quite anxious to play with." He turned on his heel and with a mighty pace, left the throne room before Seto had a chance to respond.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 2. Awesome! As I was finishing this chapter a couple of interesting things happened. I tore a muscle in my left leg and had to skip my college classes, I bought a YGO fleece blanket off of ebay that I haven't seen in years for $7, and registered for classes for my last quarter of college ever! Ohhh yeaaaahhhhh… Then it's off to career land. Oyyy… Anyway, reviews are welcomed. Like I said I am very rusty with my fanfic writing and I would like to know if it's tolerable. **

**If anything, I'll see you all in chapter 3! **


	3. Wash Away The Old

**Hey guys, it's me again! And with Chapter 3 no less! I'm trying to do a chapter a day but I'm starting to think that won't be the case. College sucks like that. Anyway, so here we go, starting our trek into the life of poor little Ryou. I hope you like.**

* * *

Ryou was silent throughout the entire journey. He had no idea where these two men were taking him, yet he kept his eyes open, memorizing the halls of the vast castle. He had never once seen anything so elaborately decorated in his life, but the ambience destroyed it. The red reminded Ryou of blood, the blood that flowed from the veins of his fellow villagers. The stone dragons were fierce looking, as if they could come to life at any moment and tear the poor boy to shreds. The thought was unnerving. Ryou decided to avert his attention and focused more on the two that where leading him.

These two servants were clearly teenagers, maybe close to Ryou's age. Both where clad in black tunics, adorned with gold and ruby trinkets that were all connected by a golden broach that resembled a reverse cross. They each had large bangles on both of their arms and chains that lay delicately on their necks.

Both boys wore the same uniform that shown possession, they moved the exact same way by walking in step, but their individual features were distinct as well as beautiful.

One of the boys was tall, tan, and thin. His skin was clear of any blemish, and the gold that he wore worked perfectly with the glimmer of light that he reflected. His hair was blond, spiked and flowed down his back like a river. Ryou noticed when he first came into the throne room to get him, his eyes were a striking lavender, something that Ryou wasn't accustomed to seeing.

The other boy was shorter than the first, pale, with baby like features. His hair was tri-colored with highlights and low lights of black, gold and magenta that framed his wide, amethyst eyes. His skin looked soft to the touch as his bangles laid on his arms as his tunic hugged his hips tightly. Just by the way the boy carried himself, Ryou believed he was more submissive that the other. He kind of reminded Ryou of himself.

The two boys in front of him stopped and turned to face a very large set of doors. Ryou also stopped and faced the doors. They were nothing special, just giant gilded doors, but once they opened, they revealed a large bathing room. In the middle of the room, there was what looked like an in ground pool that was filled with steaming water. Surrounding the pool were dark velvet pillows and soft towels for when the bathing was done, he wouldn't have the face the cold early morning air that traveled through the giant opening in the wall that lead to the balcony. As the wind blew, it took along with it the translucent drapes. The incense was heavy and Ryou could already feel his eyes drooping and the feeling of relaxation taking over him. That was until one of the boys tried to undress him.

"Ah!" Ryou exclaimed as he tried to cover himself. The tri-colored hair boy looked at him pleadingly as he tried to tug on Ryou's shirt.

"Please, it's best to just do as you are told." Ryou looked at the boy in disbelief.

"I was just taken from my family and you expect me to just do as I'm told and act like none of that happened?" He was quiet for so long, scared out of his wits, so he just snapped at the boy. He instantly regretted it. It wasn't this boy's fault that Ryou was in this predicament. The boy looked Ryou dead in the eyes.

"Yes." The boy then finally got Ryou's shirt off. The albino looked on, he couldn't believe this was happening. The early morning air got to skin, sending chills down his spine. He saw the sun coming up and wondered if he will ever bask in its glory as a free person again. He noticed the young one working at his pants.

"What's going on? Why am I brought here? I thought I was going to be a slave for the Demon king. If that's the case, why am I being bathed?" Amethyst eyes glanced upward; showing a sign of pity, then quickly went back down to finish his task.

The other boy was the one to speak up.

"We give all of the Overlord's slaves baths, he expects us to serve looking our best for the Fallen One."

"Oh," Chocolate eyes looked downward as his pants were finally pulled down. He blushed as the younger guided him to the steaming water. With a tentative step, he immersed himself in the scolding water. His skin turned bright pink as it reacted to the burning liquid and he left out a small yelp. The tri-color haired boy then lathered a small cloth until it bubbled and started to scrub little Ryou clean. His already sensitive skin now screaming as the friction from the cloth made his skin burn even more.

"Ouch, is it really necessary to have the water this hot? I feel as though I'm on fire."

"Sorry, but we have specific orders from the King to make sure you are flawless before you meet him in his chambers." Mocha eyes grew wide.

"His chambers?" The blond boy nodded as he made his way with new clothes for Ryou, the looked very similar to the outfits that the two boys wore in front of him. He then knelt next to the small boy and lathered his hands, aiming to wash Ryou's soft hair. He just sat there in the water, anxious as to what the meaning was behind those words. The blond noticed this tension and decided to make the situation a little better.

"So, what's your name?" He was sure to be gentle with Ryou as he massaged his scalp, helping the little one relax. This seemed to work as he eased up and even sunk down into the water a bit, to the slight frustration of the youngest servant who was still trying to scrub him clean.

"My name is Ryou. What is your name?"

"Marik, and this is Yugi." He pointed to the small servant trying to finish his job as quickly as possible. "But we haven't been called that for a long while. Once you become one of the servants of the Great King, you just become an object." Ryou's eyes filled with sadness as he looked on to what he may become; just a nameless slave.

"How do you two cope? You don't seem to be bothered with it." Marik snorted as Yugi looked at him with warning eyes.

"Trust me, after a while you become numb to it. We just accept it now, it's not like there is anything we can do about it. The only thing that helps us is that we have each other. We keep an eye out, so once one of us makes a mistake; the other comes rushing to help. It works most of the time, but sometimes though we aren't so lucky. It depends on the king's mood." His downcast eyes moved to Yugi. This was when Ryou noticed that Yugi didn't really talk much. He wondered if this had to do with what Marik was talking about.

"I don't think I would ever be accustomed to this place, it's evil, dark. Everything that I had been taught, I was always told to never go near the demons, to stay with the angels and they would protect me. But now… What do I do now? They are all gone!" Tears started to bead at the corners of his eyes.

"You keep your mouth shut, look at the floor, and do as you're told. If they tell you to come, you come. If they want you to scream, you scream. And if you even think about fighting back, don't. They will make you wish for something as sweet as death." Yugi's look was stern yet empty, focused on his task. His words sent chills throughout Ryou's body. Something happened to Yugi, and Ryou wasn't sure if he wanted to find out what it was.

Water suddenly splashed over Ryou's head as Marik rinsed the soap out of the platinum hair. Yugi came along with a big fluffy towel and motioned for Ryou to get out of the tub. Once he was dried, he was quickly decorated in his new outfit. He looked at the jewelry he was placed in; he never wore something so beautiful.

Marik and Yugi took a step back, looking over their handy work. They were satisfied. Now all that was left was to take him to the king.

Suddenly, there was a pounding on the giant double doors as all three heads turned in unison. They flew open and slammed into the walls behind them as a tall figure stood in the opening of the room, blue eyes glairing.

"This wasn't an all day project. The king is waiting, what the fuck are you three doing in here?!" Fear overtook the three as they stopped in their tracks, afraid of what the General would do. Cerulean eyes were narrowed, demanding an answer. Marik spoke up, although it only sounded like a whisper.

"We are on our way to bring the boy to our beloved king. We wanted to make sure that he was up to His Majesty's standards." Marik never once met the gaze of the mighty Kaiba. Yugi stood still, anticipating the worse as Ryou was petrified. Kaiba's shadow engulfed them all in a blanket of darkness until the General focused all of his attention on the blond who spoke out.

"Is that so?" Ryou saw the General's hand reach for something behind his back, it was then Kaiba produced a scepter. Upon this, Marik knelt on the ground, head bowed in submission. With a mighty blow, the top of the scepter came crashing down on the side of Marik's head. Blood spewed from the boy, and as the red dropped traveled, they landed on both Ryou and Yugi. Ryou's jewels were covered in Marik's blood, but he didn't notice, all he saw was Marik fall on the glass-tiled floor with a thud. His eyes were wide, and his breath was shallow due to the shock of the gruesome scene. He tore his gaze away from Marik to Yugi. The youngest stood, eyes empty, silent as the grave. Footsteps were what brought Ryou's attention to the situation at hand. Kaiba walked up to the youngest boy and grabbed his hair pulling him forward and wrenching his head upward.

"I want you to clean this mess up. Apparently I need to do your work for you. But don't worry, I'll come back." Yugi never looked up into those deep blue eyes. He said nothing as the demon released his grip and threw him on the ground next to Marik's body. He quickly regained his composure and without hesitation, started cleaning the mess.

Suddenly frozen eyes made their way to Ryou.

"You're coming with me. You have been expected and I'm afraid you're already late to the King's sleepover." That was when Ryou remembered what Marik said earlier, about meeting the king in his chambers. It was for a sleepover? That doesn't seem so bad.

Ryou forced himself to believe that this was what tonight was about. A sleepover to bond with his new king. Unfortunately, Ryou knew better. As Kaiba dragged him down the halls of the palace, Ryou cried silently. He wished for the angels to return to save him, to spare his innocence from what awaited behind the King's chamber doors. This wasn't what was planned for Ryou. This wasn't his destiny. The angels he prayed to never would have let this happen. But that was then, and this is now. There were no more guardian angels, no one left to answer the prayers of the helpless, and no one to save him from his impending fate.

Ryou looked up with tear filled eyes at the giant double doors. Seto called and announced their arrival. A smooth voice echoed as the doors slowly opened, welcoming the boy inside. Seto released his grip and shoved the boy inside as the giant doors closed shut, trapping Ryou inside as a cackle was heard throughout the castle.

* * *

**You guys probably thought I would go further with this, didn't you. Bwahahahaaaa! No sillies, that's for the next chapter. It's going to be my first lemon ever and I need it to be good. I'll have a warning for the next chapter. It wont be nice. Like I said, there is no love from demons so if you are expecting that, I'm sorry. Anyway, I'm off to write the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one! Please review to let me know if I suck at writing! Thanks! **


	4. Inside The Lion

**Hey everyone! It's me again. Happy Belated Valentine's Day. I present you with: chapter 4. Warning! There is rape in this chapter! If you don't want to read this chapter, then wait for the next chapter and skip this one entirely. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or else Tea wouldn't be in it and all the male characters would be paired. Just saying. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The double doors slammed shut as Ryou hit the ground. The only light that was in the room was from a few lit candles that flickered as Ryou looked around the room frantically, but his eyes were slow to adjust to the lack of light. He didn't dare get up, he scurried until his back hit the wall, curling himself until his knees were to his chest, shaking. He hugged his legs tightly, as his chocolate eyes darted across the room, slightly clouded by his crystalline tears. He was starting to be able to see a little better as he adjusted to the candlelight, wiping his eyes dry.

He couldn't make out many details, but what the glow showed him was that there was a large canopy bed; the rest of the room was shrouded in darkness. This unnerved Ryou even more as it was like a spotlight, the bed would be his stage and Ryou would be expected to perform. The bed was draped in long flowing curtains, which were crimson of course, a color that Ryou was starting become a custom to. The red worked wonderfully with the cherry wood foundation. It was sturdy, thick, and adorned with gold accents. From the floor moving upwards, there was a vast bedspread, red and black velvet that seemed to go on for miles until it reached the top of the mattress. Pillows of different shapes and sizes complimented the bedspread, truly a sign of comfort and luxury. Ryou looked in awe, that was until the mattress slightly dipped from a sudden weight that was put onto it. From the darkness Ryou could see glowing eyes, as the same chuckle that was heard as soon as the doors were locked behind him was audible again.

Spiked white hair became visible within the candlelight followed by a menacing looking visage. The glowing eyes diminished, as they turned into a deep burgundy, heavy lidded, with a hint of malice. Long pearl like fangs came from beneath his lips as he smirked, slowly crawling from the shadows, gaze never leaving the poor, frightened boy who cowered as far away from the demon as possible. His back pushed as far into the wall as he could, doe like eyes wide, filled with tears as the predator called unto him, summoning him to the monster's stage.

"Come to me, little one." The demon said softly, motioning for little Ryou to come join him. He didn't move, his body just sat there shaking violently as silent sobs took over. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't do what the demon expected of him, his virginity was his, only to be given to someone he deemed worthy. At least that's what the angels told him. But those hungry eyes, filled with lust and drunk on power, Ryou was at a loss on how to handle this situation.

"_You keep your mouth shut, look at the floor, and do as you're told." _Yugi's words ran through Ryou's head. Just do as you're told. That shouldn't be too hard. But Ryou couldn't bring himself to do it.

"N-no. Please! L-let me go! I c-can't do this, please Your Majesty!" Tears flowed from his eyes as he looking into the eyes of his captor, begging the demon king to spare him.

First mistake.

The once lust filled eyes went flat as rage took over the Overlord. His fangs grew longer, his claws grew sharper, and his face contorted into inexcusable anger.

"You dare defy me?!" he growled as the little boy quivered in the demon's shadow. The king rose off of the bed, making his way to the boy. Ryou shut his eyes tightly, lashing his head away from the direction in which the demon was coming from. His arms wrapped tightly around himself as he preyed, begging for forgiveness for whatever sin he committed to deserve such a punishment.

Mighty claws struck against Ryou's soft skin, cutting him across the chest as his necklace slid off his now bloodied body. His cold, strong, relentless hand grabbed Ryou's neck and squeezed. Ryou started to panic as he felt the airways being constricted as he was slowly lifted off of the ground and into the air. Rivers of tears cascaded down his face as he looked into the nonforgiving eyes of the evil ruler.

The demon's second hand made its presence known as it reached down and grabbed the boy's right leg. It was then that Ryou was spun around, and forcibly smashed up against the wall. The warm blood that came from Ryou's chest wound splattered over the King's wall as he felt the other's body being pressed harshly up against his, locking him into place. Ryou's white hair was suddenly pulled roughly, his head jerked back as warm breath traveled from his shoulder, up the side of his neck, and rested on his ear.

"You should have came to me when I called, little dove." Ryou let out a sob as the demon let out a deep moan, feeling the fear from the smaller. It made him hard.

"_If they tell you to come, you come." _

Fangs came crashing down into Ryou's neck as the boy shrieked in pain and horror. Bakura drank the ruby liquid. Oh, it was sweet and as it descended down his throat, he felt his manhood get harder. He wanted to pound into the boy beneath him as he felt his cock throb up against soft, pale skin. He started off slowly, grinding up against the boy, teasing himself as his new slave dug his small nails into the wallpaper, attempting to claw his way out.

Bakura released his manhood from its prison and started to move at a faster pace, feeling the hot friction. His hand was on the back of the boy's neck, forcing him in place against the wall. Ryou sobbed loudly as he felt the King rubbing against him. He tried to claw the wall, anything to get him away from this humiliation, but it was of no use. His soft fingertips ripped and started to bleed from Ryou's desperation.

Suddenly Ryou felt a blazing pain on his back and he screamed. The demon king licked his fingers as Ryou's back bled. He was moving faster and faster as the younger was being pushed further and further into the wall. Then, he felt the sting on his back as the Overlord released a breath of relief. He felt as the elder's semen found its way into the gashes of Ryou's back. It burned. He stayed silent and still up against the wall. The king didn't move and Ryou wasn't going to make the first move. He was slightly relieved, although he was cut and dripping in semen, at least his virginity wasn't harmed. Maybe there were still guardians out there, and they had heard him.

That was until a deep lustful laugh was heard behind him.

"The first one is always the easiest. Now that we got that out of the way, the real fun can begin." All of the hopes that Ryou had left him with that statement. His eyes grew wide with terror as he felt his tunic being raised up past his hips, exposing his backside to the demon's throbbing erection.

"_If they want you to scream, you scream." _

"Now, my little dove, scream for me." Ryou felt his leg forced up against him on the wall as Bakura pushed himself harshly inside his entrance, quick, hard, and it went in deep.

A scream bubbled from the bottom of Ryou's throat and let itself out. The scream was ear shattering, and it made the king happy. His hands, one keeping Ryou's leg up and in place, and the other on the back of Ryou's neck, clung to the boy as his claws pierced blood stained skin. The boy tried to get away, but he was pinned, forced to take what the king was thrusting upon him.

The king was in ecstasy. He felt his little dove's walls engulf his cock and clutch onto it. As he pulled out to quickly pound the boy again, he felt the tug due to the boy's tightness. Poor little Ryou felt no such pleasure. The gashes bled and stung, his entrance was continually being abused and torn to shreds. He felt the warmth of his own blood flow down his thighs due to the elder's abuse. All that little Ryou could do was scream in pain each time the king pulled out and shoved himself back in. It was torture.

Bakura quickened his pace, he knew he was close. It must be because the boy was a virgin. Usually Bakura could last for hours, but this, this was different. His dove's cheeks tear stricken and flushed, eyes clamped shut as he was pounded into the wall repeatedly. His sobs mixed with screams of agony that escaped his soft lips. The blood that ran down the boy's back and thighs that pooled on the ground below them.

"Fuck, yes!" Enormous black leather wings protruded from the Demon Lord's back and expanded fully, his head thrown back and eyes shut, mouth agape as he reached his climax, cumming inside of his new play toy.

Pulling out, his cock dripped with what was left of his ejaculation. He folded his wings back up and turned from the bloodied boy that fell to the floor, covered in blood and semen. He walked to the bed and laid down, patting the space beside him.

"I'll tell you again, dove. Come to me." Broken and full of self-loathing, he pushed himself off the floor, pain evident on his face. He limped to the four-poster bed and crawled inside. The king put his arm around the small boy.

"That's a good pet. The next time you disobey, don't expect to be off so lightly." As the Overlord fell into his slumber, Ryou looked up towards the ceiling that was covered by the underside of the canopy. Tears never stopped falling from his eyes as he stayed silent, sure to not wake the sleeping king. His eyes void of everything but hurt. He didn't want this to happen again, but he slowly came to realize that in this castle, he had to choice. The King's words were law and they must be followed, and Ryou didn't want to be punished. Demons are sadistic creatures that hate all, and have a voracious urge to control everything, no matter what the cost. He would heed Yugi's warning.

"_And if you even think about fighting back, don't. They will make you wish for something as sweet as death."_

* * *

**So, that was chapter 4, I hope you enjoyed! This was my first sex scene ever so I hope it didn't suck as bad as I think it did. But just incase it does suck, well, it's my first one. Please review and tell me how you think it's coming along! Until then, See you all in chapter 5!**


	5. Behind Those Cold Blue Eyes

**Oh wow! Hey guys, I didn't see you there! How have things been? Good? That's awesome. I haven't updated in a couple days and I'm sorry. **** So much craziness happened and now I'm just chilling here, updating the story for you guys because I love you all. Anyway, here is chapter 5! I hope you enjoy it. There is a little something something towards the end of the chapter that you might enjoy *****wink* Well, I'll see you at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

The next day wasn't kind to poor little Ryou. The moonlight's shines reached the sleeping form of the teen and gently roused him from his slumber. He felt disoriented, confused. He lifted his slender arms above his head and stretched, however, the feeling that awaited him was something he didn't expect. His muscles ached as he quickly relaxed, bewildered. It was then reality grabbed its hold on his memory. He remembered where he was, he remembered how these pains came to be, and most of all, he remembered who lay next to him.

He turned his head slowly, expecting the demon king to be there, slumbering next to him, sharp hair falling over his demonic features as it continued to flow down his bare porcelain chest. Those burgundy eyes that had filled Ryou with such terror would be hidden from view as the king slept, engulfed in the moonlight.

However, this time Ryou was spared. The bed was empty save for the broken boy. He decided to take this opportunity to rise, slowly moving his body to sit up, but his being cried in agony. The claw marks on his back stretched and broke, only slightly healed, but very tender as a few droplets of crimson leaked down his back and onto the bed. A whimper left Ryou's soft lips as his wounds opened.

"_No!" _He thought as he hesitated on getting up. _"I need to get up. God only knows what will happen to me if I stay here. Maybe if I can show him that I can take his abuse, then he might not try again." _It was wishful thinking.

He shifted his hips and swung his legs over the edge of the four-poster bed, his feet touched the fridged floor underneath. He shuddered, but he knew he had to get up. Slowly he put his weight onto his legs and lifted himself up. Scorching discomfort made his way through Ryou's lower back all the way to the back of his neck. He yelped as he came crashing down onto the ground below.

Suddenly the large double doors that had locked Ryou in his prison swung open and there, standing in the flickering torches from the hallway, was a figure, with spiked hair and warm eyes, illuminated as though he was heaven sent, here to rescue Ryou from this agony and torment.

"Atem?"

As Ryou's eyes adjusted, the figure's features became clearer. The figure was small, and thin. His eyes were round and filled with the same hopelessness that Ryou's were filled with.

"Yugi, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." His head fell as sadness overtook him.

"I know who you thought I was." Yugi's face became stone cold as he made his way to the fallen boy. "You didn't heed my warning, did you?"

"I hesitated. A mistake I don't intend to make again." The smaller of the two helped bring Ryou to his feet. The pain was evident, but with Yugi posing as a type of crutch, they were able to make their way to the bathing room where there was a hot bath, new clothes, and a friendly face waiting for him.

"Marik! I thought you were killed!" Ryou got excited and made a motion to run over to the blond, but was quickly reminded of why he depended on Yugi for the moment. The eldest of the three smiled slightly, as his beautiful lavender eyes made their way towards Ryou.

"Kaiba's staff can do a lot of damage, but he can't kill me." Chocolate eyes grew wide in confusion and curiosity.

"What do you mean? These demons are ruthless!" Marik nodded in agreement.

"That's true, but I'm claimed to a certain demon. If a human is claimed then they are under strict orders to be kept alive by that demon. Unfortunately there are no rules against seriously injuring said human." He said with a slight chuckle as he lifted his tanned hand to his silky blond locks. They were bandaged but it never once hindered his radiance. Ryou wished he could be as beautiful as Marik, but then again, he was afraid on what would happen to him in this hell if he was.

"Can we get him clean, please? The King is expecting him in the throne room soon and I really don't want the General back in here." Marik and Ryou nodded in agreement as Yugi helped guide Ryou to the bath area as the process began quickly.

"Marik, you said a demon can claim a human and that prevents other demons from killing them?"

"Yes I did."

"So, who claimed you? Obviously it wasn't the General. So who is it?" Marik shuddered as he quickly glanced at the floor.

"Trust me, you don't want to know. I just pray you never have to meet him."

"That bad?" Lavender eyes grew wide, filled with warning.

"Have you even seen the King and the General in battle? They are relentless killers. They are like a fire, they ravage everything in their path and leave nothing but memories and piles of ashes. But sometimes, they need some additional help. That's when they call him."

"Him?" Ryou didn't like the way Marik addressed the demon in question.

"Yes, Him. He's vicious, ferocious, and merciless. This one demon was responsible for the entire downfall of the Gabriel Division." Ryou gulped. The Gabriel Division was known to be the strongest of the Heavenly Battalion of Christ. There were a total of five hundred angels in this squad in addition to their leader, Atem. It was known that the Demon King was at wits end with this group because it was the last barrier between the Overlord and ultimate control. No one really knew how the battle was won by the demons, but the whereabouts of the angels, including the all-powerful Atem was unknown There were never any bodies recovered.

"W-where is he now?" Ryou was curious. He wanted to make sure he never crossed paths with this madman.

"Locked away. He is never allowed out of his chambers, the King doesn't trust his self-control. Once he catches the scent of blood, he goes on a rampage, killing everything, human and demon alike. He kills without distinction. Why he took an interest in me? I'll never know that answer. I guess it's due to him that I have a high pain tolerance, so if anything I should thank him." A small laugh bubbled from him. Ryou still couldn't believe how calm Marik was with all of this, but with Marik's calm demeanor, Ryou found himself relaxing a little bit.

Soon enough Ryou was clean, dressed and ready to be presented to the King. With the arms of both Marik and Yugi, they made their way through the maze of hallways until they reached the elaborate throne room.

There, at the end of the massive room awaited the Demon Lord. He sat on his throne, legs crossed. A chalice was in his left hand and he swirled the liquid inside before he brought it up to his lips, tipping it until the contents broke the barrier and the sweet liquid flooded down his throat. His fierce eyes opened and locked onto Ryou as he lowered his glass.

"Ahhh… I was wondering when you would join me." He patted to the floor next to his throne. "Come to me." Ryou obeyed. He released the two boys' arms as he carefully made his way to his king. As he made his way closer to where the demon was seated, he took a glance upward, and what he saw almost knocked him back on the ground.

"Oh my God!" He said as his hands covered his mouth. Above the demon's throne. Those wings, that sword! It couldn't be! How Ryou wished that those effects weren't from the Guardian Atem. The boy always had a hope inside him that somehow, someway, Atem survived that onslaught. With no evidence of him to be found on the battleground, he just knew that he got away and was planning retaliation. But all of that hope disappeared as he stood, dumbfounded. The Overlord looked at his quizzically as he followed his gaze. Mystery solved. His face contorted into a malicious grin.

"Oh, do you like my trophy? Although it is a great prize, it doesn't go well with anything in here. But then again, what do you expect when you put pieces of shit on the walls. Now, if you are done gawking, get the fuck over here and take your place." Ryou's head shook as he moved to his assigned place on the floor next to his tormentor. He grabbed the arm of the golden chair as he wrapped himself as closely to it as possible. This pleased his captor; the look of pure defeat on his slave's face was delicious. His attention turned to the two slaves that brought the boy to him.

"You two are dismissed." They both nodded and quickly left the room, leaving poor Ryou with this monster. Deep wine colored eyes made their way to the place where Ryou sat leaning in as close to the boy as he could.

"You know, little dove, last night was such a success. I wasn't sure I wanted to keep you, but I was proved wrong. You're so tight and the way you fit around me. I swear, the reason you were put on this earth was to have me fuck you. And with that, I'm grateful." The boy said nothing, just looked forward. He refused to let this beast get the best of him. The King looked on approvingly.

Suddenly, loud footsteps were heard as the General made his presence known, surrounded by his subordinates who spoke urgently to one other. Once in the presence of their King, they went silent. Bakura nodded, and they proceeded to move closer. Seto pushed his way forward until all of Bakura's attention was on him.

"Yes, Seto? You look like a demon with an agenda. By all means, speak! Tell me how my temple is coming along." Seto looked unto his King, and he found his eyes slipping downward to the snowball kitten, clad in black and gold, curled at his master's feet. Blue eyes quickly went back on target.

"We have recruited a grand amount of mortals to help in the construction of the temple. The plans have been finalized and we have an estimated date of completion with the current workforce. However, I believe that we can speed up this date if we can _persuade _more mortals to join our cause." Bakura looked on as a wide smile began to showcase on his evil visage.

"Excellent, Seto! I knew you were the one that was right for this job. You are always thinking ahead!" Seto bowed his head in gratitude to his superior.

"Thank you, Your Highness. You are very gracious."

"I know. Now, go forth, and get started. I want this temple to be finished as soon as possible for the Dark One." Once again Seto bowed, his eyes once again landing on the pile of white, then turned on heel, briskly walking out of the throne room with his men right behind him.

Seto glided down the hallways with his men in tow, a lot on his mind. He needed to get this project started and he wanted it finished as soon as possible. If Bakura thought he was good at what he did now, imagine how the King would look at him if he were to finish the entire project within the year. Something that could take up to ten years to complete, including the construction, the decoration, and the details, if Seto could acquire a large enough crew then this plan could be feasible. Of course, this will require some _motivation _on the crew's part. He turned to his subordinates.

"I want you all to go to the slaves we acquired today. Break them in. If they refuse to listen and obey, kill them. We will find more. My goal is to get this temple done by this time next year." His men gasped.

"But, Sir! There is so much to do, how can we possibly get it done in a year?!" The General glared.

"By following my orders. Now don't question me, you piece of shit. Just do what I tell you!"

"Y-yes Sir!" With that the group left the General in the hallway. His fists clenched as he watched then scurry. He knew they were pathetic. Lower demons were the scum of the race and were only good for doing brunt work. It was the higher demons job to make sure that things go according to plan.

Seto made his way to the South wing of the castle, a wing that was less traveled than the others. This was Seto's personal domain, his chambers, his office, and his library was all located in this dimly lit side of the castle. The rich red that decorate the halls of the rest of the castle quickly faded as they gave into a royal blue; the gold's blaze became extinguished and turned into ashy silver. It got colder, darker, and the only evidence of the wing being connected to the rest of the castle were the stonewalls and the fierce dragon statues.

Large wooden doors blocked the demon's path, both connected in the middle by a menacing doorknocker. He took out a key and inserted it into the lock, turned, and the thick doors slowly creaked open. A gust of frozen air hit the demon as he slid inside and shut the doors behind him, locking them.

The room seemed small when compared to the other rooms in the castle, but Seto liked it that way. The bigger the space, the more places for your enemies to hide. He made his way to his desk, pulled out the wooden chair, and sat. The stress was slowly starting to get to the demon. The King's orders have become more demanding as of late which lead to long work nights, difficult excursions, and plenty of threats to commit too.

He placed his elbows onto the desk and folded his hands, resting his chin on them as he closed his eyes, accepting the peace and quiet.

An image flashed as bright eyes burst open. He unfolded his hands and looked up, checking his surroundings. He knew he was the only one in the room, but he couldn't help but feel a sense of uneasiness. He pushed that feeling down as his eyes closed again, one hand tangled in his thick chestnut hair.

The image lashed before him, and this time he kept his eyes shut. A small figure with porcelain skin and snow-white hair lay on the ground before him. The small boy's eyes were hazy and looked of milk chocolate. He was shaking; chest heaving as quick small pants came from soft lips. His cheeks were stained with soft pink as sweat poured from his body. On his chest were gashes, presumably from his owner, that leaked blood all over his small frame. As his blood ran down, it slid down his navel, past his hips and surrounded the small boy's arousal. It looked as though through the pain the small boy found his pleasure. Soft mews came from his mouth as lust filled eyes moved and locked onto the demon general.

Seto's hand moved swiftly, unbuttoning his pants and his fingers slipped in, grasping his member, softly stroking it. A small glimmer shown at the tip as a drip of pre-cum slowly made its way down his expert fingers. The demon moaned as he started to quicken the pace.

The glowing figure took his hand, lapping up some of the crimson substance with it as he guided his grasp toward his shaft. His arousal now slick he stroked himself, soft eyes never once leaving Seto's harsh ones. Small sounds made their way from the boy.

Seto's pace quickened as he stared at the erotic scene that was taking place in front of him. Such radiance, and it was being tarnished with the stains of the boy's own blood and sweat, accented by the look of absolute submission. The demon threw his head back and he stroked himself faster, harder, his mouth slightly agape.

The boy gasped as he arched his back. His bloodied hand was now covered with his own juices as he panted hard. He reached out toward the blue-eyed demon, crimson, now clouded, liquid dripped from his hand and he beckoned for Seto to come to him.

"_Please, Seto. I need you. I need you to hurt me. I need to feel you inside me. Make me scream."_

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Cerulean eyes snapped open as he reached his climax. Hot, clouded liquid reacted with the frozen air around it as it steamed on Seto's desktop. He looked in bewilderment, his hand outstretched, leaking with his own seamen.

"Hmmmm, all of this just because of a vision." He twirled the sticky substance between his fingers, "I wonder what it would be like to have the real thing."

* * *

**And the plot thickens! Dun dun duuuuuun! Yeah I wrote this chapter in the back of my college classroom during my entrepreneurship class. The guy next to me has a habit of glancing at my screen and seeing what I'm doing so I had to be careful on what I had up. Friggen frig needs to mind his own business. Anyway, here is chapter 5, I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it while listening to Ke$ha "Die Young". Yeah, figure that one out. Reviews are appreciated because I still believe that my writing sucks. I can't tell you when chapter 6 will be up, but here is to hoping it's up soon. Until then, I bid you all farewell! **


	6. While the Castle Sleeps

**Hey guys! Sorry about the long pause, I was finishing my last quarter of college and I graduate in a few days! That means I have to actually find a job so I can move out. Anyway, you don't care about what's going on in my life, you want the story. So, here you go! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The shadows danced with the flickering flames on the walls of the stone fortress. The candles' wax liquefied in their candelabras under the brilliance of the blaze that gave sight to all who wandered the halls. The castle was as silent as the grave as the storm outside raged on bringing forth devastation to all that lay in its path. The sky had turned a vicious shade of ebony, releasing its monstrous power in flashes of silver light and deafening booms. The elements had been angry due to the disturbance of the natural balance and all who lived on earth were paying the price.

The hallways of the castle turned monochrome due to a flash of silver fire and a blaring crack of thunder. For a split second a curtain of ivory strands were seen disappearing around the corner of the mile-long hallway. The corridor resumed its calmed state save for the disturbance outside the walls. Maroon drapes twisted and turned wildly in rhythm with the penetrating gusts of wind. Raindrops made their way onto the carpet soaking it and turning it a deep shade of red.

The sloshing sounds a footsteps were heard as they quickened pace, running as fast as they physically could. Long, thin legs moved alongside the stonework that was adorned with ancient portraits of demons long gone. The feather lite body cloaked in delicate fibers that matched the color of his hair pushed passed through the assault of the drapery and offending winds. With tears in his eyes the youth moved like a ghost in the night, running as fast as he possibly could.

His destination? Toward the light.

A sinful snicker echoed throughout the halls. Ryou didn't know from what direction it originated. He stopped at an intersection and looked at each and every option that was available to him. All four directions lead to complete darkness that engulfed everything, even the candlelight. His chest heaved heavily, soaked in sweat that grabbed tightly to the material that covered him. His lungs screamed for air but he couldn't bother with that right now. Ryou turned his head frantically, forgetting which hallway he just emerged from. Chocolate eyes grew wider as he heard the laughter again.

"What's the matter little dove? Did you get lost?"

Ryou felt a shiver go down his spine as he picked a random direction and ran. He didn't care where the hallways lead, as long as he kept moving. He needed to get away from the voice, that cruel, mocking, possessive, demonic voice. The voice that haunted him, that commanded him, that owned him.

"I can sense your fear. It's overwhelming. It wont be long now."

Adrenaline pulsed through the young one's veins as he carried himself as fast as he could. He couldn't get caught. It wasn't an option, not this time. His mind went to the consequences of being captured, this caused his movements to become sloppy. His soft face was contorted into a terrified expression as his fight or flight function kicked into high gear. He was covered in sweat, exhausted from running, trails of tears cascaded down his cheeks as he neared his destination. At the end of what seemed to be a never-ending corridor was a light. This was it! This is what Ryou had been searching for. All he had to do was make it through the door.

He sprinted, putting all of his energy into it. With an outstretched hand he aimed for his target until he grasped the glimmering handle. With all of his might he pushed open the door, propelled himself through the entrance, and shut it quickly behind him. And exasperated breath left him and Ryou fell to the ground, his back sliding down the face of the entryway. Ryou closed his eyes as he wept with relief. He did it. He beat the Devil's game. He reached the end of Lucifer's maze and now it was time to receive his prize. However what awaited him was something the little slave didn't expect.

The demon kind stood, leaning against an ornate table made out of cherry wood. His glowing orbs drinking the young one in as his fangs glistened in the candlelight. He took note of the flabbergasted look his plaything displayed on his baby like face as it amused the elder greatly.

"Awwww, it looks like you lose, little dove. Too bad, you put forth a valiant effort." His voice mocked the younger as his head shook with disbelief. What did he mean he lost? That's not true! He reached his destination, he's lying!

"That's not true! I did what I was told! I reached the end of the labyrinth before you got to me, I won this round!" Ryou said almost pleadingly for he knew the consequences of loosing this vicious game of cat and mouse, he had the scars to prove it.

"Oh! Did you think that this was the end? I'm sorry to say that you are entirely mistaken. After all of this time you still think that you can win? Dove, this entire game was designed so you can't win."

Ryou said nothing, just stared into the darkness that surrounded his captor. He hated him, the king. It's been three months now and this bastard left him beaten, scared, and used. He knew that his mortal life could end at any moment, but the demon king refused to let him slip into sweet oblivion. But, if there was anything that he hated more than the king, it was himself. He hated the fact that he was weak. He hated the fact that he allowed himself to grow accustom to his torcher. But most of all, he hated the glimmer of hope he clung so desperately to, the hope that one day he would be saved by an angle. He beat himself down knowing that there were no angels left to save him, but the feeling wouldn't go away. His doe like eyes stared blankly into burgundy ones, he was well aware now that he will never know peace again. Every move he made, every emotion he felt was carefully observed and used against him, to break him more, day by each passing day.

"No matter which road you take, they will all lead back to me, pet. Remember that." With his satanic grace he moved swiftly to the unresponsive boy. His arms wrapped around him, feigning affection as he burrowed his nose into the soft locks beneath him.

"So soft, that is one thing I will never get tired of. No matter what conditions I leave you in, you always come back softer and more fragile. Thus it brings me great pleasure to tear you to shreds over and over again."

On the other side of the castle Seto made his way silently. He didn't want to bring attention to himself, especially now. He snuck through the shadows down the narrow halls of the fortress, silently making his way to the throne room. The giant doors glistened with each streak of lightening that crashed down on the forsaken planet. They stood tall and strong to keep out the intruders that would attempt to do harm to the king. Blue eyes stared intensely at the obstacle as he reached his hands out to grasp the massive handles and grant himself entrance. With a drawn out moan the doors opened as the general flooded in, swiftly bringing the massive double doors to a close behind him. His back was against the door as he stood silent as the grave, listening for any sort of movement beyond the sealed portal.

There was nothing. He released his breath.

It was forbidden to be inside the throne room while the king was absent. Any action that went against this rule was punishable by death, no matter who committed the crime. He knew he was taking a big risk by coming here, but it never stopped him before, why should it stop him now?

He shut his eyes and took a breath. He moved.

His leather boots clacked on the marble floors as the tails of his duster crashed down around his never-ending legs. He moved as elegantly as ever, piercing eyes lay fixated on the object of his desire as he grew closer. A burst of lightening, a crack of thunder and the room went white as he stopped, his feet obstructed by the massive throne. Seto had once again reached what he longed for.

It was beautiful. The sliver shined with such brilliance even in the darkest of places. The tinted blade emitted a soft glow captivating Seto in it's light, like a moth to a flame. The dragon engraved on the handle was prominent, immortalized in its dominant stance facing the heavens with its mighty wings. The sapphire eyes called to the demon, and the call had been answered.

"To be hung on the wall as a trophy. That fool doesn't understand what he has obtained. But I do. I know of the powers you possess. I know of the potential that is within your crafted blade. I know of the destruction you can cause when placed in the right hands. It's a shame an angel had you last, or else I would take you now. Alas, you are poison to me now, but I will find a way to wield you. The so called King… His ignorance is what's going to be the end of him, and it will be by my hand. This legion deserves a powerful leader to guide them in this new world, not a man that believes in outdated ideals from a broken god. No, I will rise up to this and take what is rightfully mine. I just need to get my hands on your first. I will find a way, and when I do, there will be changes. Big changes."

Another bolt of lightning, another whip of thunder, and the demon was gone from the room. All was silent and left as it was. No one would ever know.

Ryou's body hung over the edge of the red silken mattress as his blood cascaded down his arm forming a pool of liquid life on the floor. Bakura had bit him during his moment of ecstasy earning the King a yelp of agony from the young mortal and a bit of missing flesh on his slave's shoulder. The pain had dulled but the wound still pulsed as it extracted Ryou's life-force. Bakura lay next to him, basking in the glow of the moon, his body glistened with sweat as he took each exasperated breath. Deep, heavy lidded eyes moved lustfully to the little one next to him. From the angle the demon could only see white locks fanned out on top of a tear soaked pillow. The curvature of the boy's spine was beautiful, almost feminine, and marred with the Demon King's scratches. He called them marks of possession, but has the King lay there, staring at the broken boy who had the misfortune of becoming his pet, he thought about his markings.

'_This isn't good enough. Each and every mark I lay on him will eventually heal and fade. Even if they do scar, it doesn't seem permanent enough. I want more than his body. I want his mind. I want his soul. I want him to know that I own him! All of him.'_

Bakura knew that within the confines of the boy's mind, the boy was free. After the first few times of Bakura taking his prize, he could tell that the boy wasn't there in the moment. His eyes would glaze and eventually he would become unresponsive unless the King inflicted sharp sudden pain. This wouldn't do. He needed to be inside Ryou, not just sexually, but he needed to be inside his thoughts, inside his soul. Bakura rose from the bed and went to stand in front of the boy. Ryou was asleep, the blood became a light trickle, and Bakura's eyes flashed. The blood.

"Little Dove." He said firmly as his fangs flashed with his growing grin. The slave's eyes slowly opened and tried to focus on his captor. Ryou had lost a lot of blood due to the Royal's antics and it was beginning to take its toll. He was paler than normal, and his eyes were outlined in a darkened shadow making his appearance more ghastly. He looked pathetic, but in Bakura's eyes, it was the beginning of a marvelous transformation. The making of a perfect pet.

"Rise, Little Dove. I have a surprise for you."

Weak arms pushed the beaten body away from the comfort of the slept in mattress. It took nearly all of the young one's energy, but he managed. Dealing with the dull pain and nagging exhaustion was better than facing the ultimate outcome of disobeying the demon. His back welcomed the coolness of the headboard as he used it to prop himself up, like a refreshing splash on a hot summers day. He took comfort in that as he relaxed his strained muscles. The demon elder looked onward, eagerness leaking from his eyes as he swiftly moved as close as he could to the boy. He grasped Ryou's chin and lifted it upward, making sure they obtained strict eye-to-eye contact. Looking directly into the eyes of the smaller under him he could see. Those eyes. Those large chocolate eyes. Once again they were void of any feeling toward the demon, and that pissed him off. With a growl the demon king bit into his opposite wrist, a portion of his skin that was ripped off hung loosely from his crimson stained lips as the liquid flowed from his wound. With urgency he lifted his arm and placed it in front of the slave's abused mouth.

" Drink from me."

Ryou's eyes widened as he became aware. To drink a demon's blood would mean complete dominance and submission. His thoughts went to Marik, the slave who had the misfortune of being owned by one of the most deranged demons. It was due to Marik that Ryou knew what he was being forced into. It is a binding contract between mortal and demon in which the soul becomes damned and offered to Lucifer while being subservient to the demon who's blood had crossed their lips. Ryou has grown accustomed to the treatment that the ruler had been bestowing upon him, and he had been able to block it out, but he never accepted his situation. If he did this, his very person would be devoured. That which made Ryou himself would disintegrate and he would become the demon's toy. Marik's words came back to him.

"_But, if that's what happens… Marik, you still have your personality." The blonde smiled._

"_The blood makes you enjoy what they do. It makes you crave their touch, no matter how painful it is. When I first came here I was terrified when I first saw him. All I wanted to do was run, but he forced me his blood. I hate him, but I will always go back to him. No matter how much it hurts." Violet eyes gazed upon the white hair boy in front of him._

"_You lasted far longer than any other slave Bakura brought in. It's only a matter of time before he claims you."_

To Ryou's dismay that day, was today. As he stared at the wrist that dripped the devil's blood, the owner grew impatient.

"That wasn't a request, Little Dove." The nickname came from his mouth like a gunshot, harsh, and full of malice. He never wanted this. However, as tears formed on the edge of his eyes, he furrowed his brows.

'_I will never be yours. Not fully.'_

With his determination he placed his soft lips around the dripping wound and left the copper liquid pour down his throat like a waterfall. A grin was plastered on the demons face as the innocent sucked harshly on his wrist, the entire time the smaller locking eyes as though challenging him. The younger looked as if he had something to prove. It was of no matter to the King; soon he will have what he wanted. No more empty eyes. Soon they will be filled with lust as his pet begs to be taken. Something this beautiful, so innocent. To have it beg for him made the King crave it all the more.

The King moaned as the youngling took another gulp, cringing at the taste. The copper fluid cascaded down his throat but he refused to let down. If he kept his mind focused, there was no way this could work. That was the plan anyway.

Ryou froze. The blood still flooded into his mouth but he couldn't swallow. His body seized up, unmoving as his head jerked back. The Overlord whipped his head as to find out what caused the disturbance.

There before him lay his little dove, jerking violently, coughing up the blood that the king had just given. His eyes narrowed dangerously as his fangs became prominent. He is a mortal, he should have accepted the blood that was given. These adverse effects, however, say otherwise. With every fiber of disgust in his body, he loomed over the fragile being below him.

"Angel."

* * *

**Uh oh! What's going to happen next? Is Bakura going to help Ryou out, or just let him die? I think we all know the answer to this. Anyway, I can't tell you when the next chapter will be up, but I will not give up on this story. Let me know what you think of it in the comments and I'll try to finish up the next chapter. Until, then! **


	7. Don't Tell The King

**Holy hell! Is this another update?! It looks like it! So yeah I'm bored at my internship, sue me. They don't have any work for me to do so my supervisor told me to entertain myself. If only he knew what that entitled. *****evil giggles***** Anyway, so here is a new chapter, it's pretty short but it cuts off nicely. If I were to continue this chapter would never end. Anyway, enjoy! I'll catch up with you at then end.**

* * *

Seto stood flabbergasted at the sight that was brought before him. To his left paced an infuriated king, heeled boots clacking against the stone flooring with each step. A curtain of white locks covered the King's eyes as he bit his lip in pure rage. His head hung low in deep thought as he rested his right hand under his chin.

The King's Second in Command calmed himself as he started to look over the small boy that lay on top of the mahogany table. His face caked with dried blood that lead from his mouth past his chin and down the long slender neck. His chest lifted and fell signaling that the youth was alive, but what caused the episode was what concerned Seto. A mortal would be able to drink the blood and be under the demon's command, however this boy.

"Kill him." Cerulean eyes widened.

"Your Majesty?"

"YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID!" Locks of white hair revealed animalistic eyes, rimmed with crimson rage.

"This beast almost got past me. He almost had me fooled, but it didn't work, did it you little shit?" His clawed fingers grabbed the young boys hair and jerked him upwards. Ryou was still unconscious, oblivious to all that was happening around him. The King growled in frustration and slammed his head back down on the table. Seto cringed.

"I vowed the day I took my place as ruler that all angels would be exterminated, and I'll be damned if one gets past me. I want him destroyed. I want his wings ripped out, his head on a spike, and mounted on my wall."

"Your Majesty." Bakura stood still, eyes flaring as he stared daggers at his disobedient subordinate.

"What? Is there a particular reason why you aren't fulfilling my order? If so, it better be a damn good one or else you will be a permanent fixture on my wall." Seto stood, his icy gaze stood strong against the wild fire of the King's.

"The day I was out searching for a new slave for you, Your Highness, I caught a whiff of a familiar scent, a scent that lingered on our enemies. That is how I found him. I intended on killing him. However, once I examined the boy further, I found that there is no evidence that he was an angel. He has no outline. There is nothing there. He doesn't have the ability to fly, he ages at the same rate as a mortal, and his blood has no magical properties, as you have noticed." Bakura's eyes furrowed, as Seto continued.

"I can't offer an explanation for this reaction, but I can tell you with confidence that he is indeed mortal. A very intriguing mortal." His gaze landed on the small frame, tracing his contour with utmost care.

The paths of blood came alive from the young one's lips as his mouth fell agape. Lust filled eyes the color of chocolate landed on icy blue.

"_Seto, touch me. I want you to hurt me. I want you inside. Please?"_

"…tain that he is mortal. I'll let him live." Seto blinked. Everything was as it previously was. The blood was dry, and the boy was still in a deep slumber. He focused his attention on his king.

"So you have rescinded your previous order?"

"Yes! You sure as hell picked something fun this time. If he can't become mine in the traditional ways, then I'll just have to get creative." A wicked smirk was painted on the King's face as he made his way out of the chamber. He popped his head back in through the doorway for a brief moment.

"Seto, make sure he gets clean and call me when he wakes up. I'll prepare a little interrogation for our little 'angel'." Seto bowed to his superior, and with that the King was gone, leaving the General alone with the slumbering boy. His mind wondered.

'_Is it possible?'_

The boy was radiant, even when covered in dried blood. The demon slowly made his way to the sleeping form as he reached out to touch him. Frozen fingertips made contact with warm skin and the demon grazed a soft cheek, tracing the contour of the face that had been plaguing his fantasies. He trailed his appendages down to the tip of his chin, and had them fall along a delicate neck. A soft mew erupted from the sleeping youth below him and he briefly retracted his hand, only wanting to touch him more.

He laid his hand on top of Ryou's thigh, and slowly moved upwards. Another mew was heard and along with it, a demon's grin.

'_This is almost to good to be true.' _Seto thought as he pushed his fingers upward, slight penetrating the folds of the tunic that the boy was wearing. Each movement, however slight, generated a reaction from the King's slave.

'_It looks like the King's toy isn't as loyal as he thinks.' _He pushed the tunic up revealing the prize looked as though the smaller of the two was enjoying the touches provided by the demon. Well, it's not polite to let things go unfinished.

He grasped Ryou and slowly started stroking him. Light pink patches formed on flushed cheeks and a paled chest started to heave releasing pants that's escaped through small lips. Seto enjoyed the reaction he was receiving and he quickened his pace, tightening and releasing his grip until he felt Ryou start to tense up. He was close. He could feel the heat radiate off of Ryou's body and he enjoyed it, even if the boy was unaware of what was happening to him.

Seto's hand moved faster as the boy writhed on the mahogany table. The mews turned into moans as his breath quickened and the panting grew heavier with each pump Seto gave until his back arched and released the most beautiful noise that Seto ever heard. Hot liquid poured from Ryou's member and landed on his thighs. The demon stared at the masterpiece that lay before him. Sweat adorning the pale skin as snowy hair clung to it, all while following the motions of lustful pants.

It was at that moment when chocolate eyes became visible. They were clouded at first, slowly moving to assess their surroundings. Heavy eyelids shut and reopened as they started to clear, becoming sharper. One more blink at they were focuses, directly on Seto.

The boy shot straight up and tried to push himself away from the King's Second in Command. However, something didn't feel right. He looked down and saw himself in disarray. His tunic pushed up which left him exposed and vulnerable, and his legs, slick with clouded fluid. He started to panic as he began to realize the situation. He took a sharp intake of breath, staring into the eyes of the man who had done this to him.

Swiftly a strong hand covered the boy's mouth before a scream could be released. Instead of muffled whimper was heard. Ryou shut his eyes tight, fearing for what was to come. He was able to tolerate Bakura's handlings, but this demon. He didn't know what this man was capable of. He was the one that hunted him down and turned his life into a living hell. Also, this was the demon who hurt Marik, nearly killing him for a pointless reason. He started to shake in fear until he felt the demon's hand release his mouth.

Ryou's eyes widened at the loss of contact, fearing what was to come next. He searched frantically for the demon, not wanting to be surprised. Their eyes locked, and the fear dispersed. The blue eyes that had held hatred and power weren't there. The eyes that Ryou had grown accustomed to turned into something completely different. These eyes held curiosity, like a cat to a butterfly.

"You… you touched me." The demon's eyes hardened again.

"I did. And it would be in your best interest if you don't tell anyone about it."

"I belong to the King, I don't understand. You are the one he trusts the most, why… why would you…"

"Let's just say I was curious about what the King had said and I wanted to try it for myself." There was no anger in his voice, just fact. Ryou stared at him.

"What did he say?"

"You're easily excited." Ryou blushed, and the demon grinned.

"Maybe so." He brought his hand to his face and felt the leftover blood, his memory came back in a flash. The offer of the demon Bakura, Ryou's determination to hold on to his free will, but then, nothing. He locked eyes with the General.

"What happened to me?" Seto let off a long breath as he strode to retrieve one of the chairs in the room, and took a seat.

"The King planned on giving you his blood this afternoon. However once he started the ritual, you experienced some adverse affects." Ryou tilted his head in curiosity.

"Your body rejected the blood given to you which caused you to have a small seizure. From what it looks like you have recovered from it. I don't see any cause for concern at this point. However, there still is the problem of why you had the reaction you did. There is only one reason why you would have the reaction that you did that we know of." Seto leaned in closer to the boy, eyes lacking everything but seriousness. Eyes that could see into the very depths of Ryou's being.

"I will ask you this once, and I advise you not to lie to me. Are you an angel?" Ryou was taken aback. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't this.

"No, I'm not." Seto never once lost eye contact with the younger and he observed very carefully, making note of Ryou's body language as he continued with his own interrogation.

"Do you know what will happen to you if the King were to find out that you were lying and that you were in fact an angel? He would destroy you. He will tear you limb from limb and display you for the entire world to see. Your head will become one of his many decorations and he will dance on your ashes, for your death will truly be the end of all angels. If you lie, your death will be painful, however if you surrender, he might be merciful toward you as you brought him much enjoyment for the past few months." Ryou went deathly pale. The demon didn't believe him, but, why?

"I'm not lying to you! I'm human! I have nothing! I don't have powers; I'm not a warrior. I was born and raised in the small town you found me in. If anything we were only visited by angels. But I assure you, that was it. I am human, nothing more!" Seto sighed as he rose from his seat and slowly made his way to the door.

"If you aren't going to be truthful with me, then I'm going to the King. I wonder how eager he'll be to hunt you down and rip you apart-"

"NO!" Ryou screamed as he leaped from the table onto the floor, firmly grasping the demon's leg, tears falling from his eyes as he feared for his life.

"Please! You have to believe me! I beg of you, I'm not an angel! I'm human! What do I have to do to make you believe me?! I am nothing." He started to sob and Seto looked away.

"I don't have time for lies."

"PLEASE! Damn it! I don't want to die like this! If this was my fate why did he save me that day?!" Seto's attention was now fixed.

"He said I was destined for more. He said I wasn't meant to die there. But if this was my fate why did he save me?! Why do I have to suffer like this?!" He sobbed, never loosening his grip on the demon's leg.

"Who said this? Who saved you?" His voice was urgent.

"Atem." Ryou said in a defeated voice. The name rang through Seto's ears. This was it. This is why the boy was a conundrum. He really wasn't an angel after all.

"You were touched by an angel." A tear stained face rose to meet the elder's gaze, and nodded.

Seto bent down and brought his hand underneath Ryou's chin. With utmost care he brought Ryou's face close to his own.

"I believe you, and you have nothing to worry about. However, the fact that an angel has touched you has left you in a peculiar situation. It has left you with some angelic qualities. You have been blessed by the highest-ranking angel, which puts you on a whole other platform. You are no longer just a mortal." Ryou's tears stopped falling as he looked with fascination. Atem blessed him? He didn't know that an angel's touch could hold such power. However, that didn't save him from his current situation.

"So, what happens now? The King needs to know."

"No," Seto interjected, "He doesn't." He rose from the floor, guiding Ryou up with him until they stood in the middle of the room together.

"Tell no one of what happened here. This is between us. I'll talk to the King as he plans to have his own interrogation with you. I'll see if I can talk him out of it." He turned and started to make his way out of the room. Ryou spoke up.

"Wait! Why are you helping me so suddenly?" Seto stopped and looked back into the room.

"Let's just say I found myself pondering some other things that the King had said about you, and I plan on finding out if they are true myself. I can't possibly do that if you're dead, can I?" The door shut and the demon was gone, leaving a confused boy alone.

* * *

**Hey guys! So I'm totally listening to "Shinkou" sung by Grell Sutcliff. I love this song. This is so my jam. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I know I updated yesterday, just consider this a bonus. And who knows?! If there is nothing for me to do tomorrow, you might just get another update. Anyway, let me know what you think in the comments section and I'll work more on the next chapter. Until then! **


End file.
